Valentines
by LittleTayy
Summary: Stephanie McMahon and Triple H have a very good, productive Valentine's Day.


**#Valentine's**

* * *

The morning had been spent running between Aurora and Murphy's ballet and Vaughn's gymnastics. The three little girls schedules were almost as hectic as their own and by the time lunch time came Stephanie was tired and frustrated. So it came as no surprise that when Vaughn decided to have a tantrum over her lunch Stephanie was just not in the mood.

"I don't want that!" Vaughn huffed, throwing the sandwich halve across the table. Her little arms were crossed and her bottom lip firmly stuck outwards.

Stephanie's lips pursed as she looked towards her youngest. She took a deep breath, shaking her head before speaking. "Vaughn Levesque, you pick up that sandwich right now. You do not throw food," she told her clearly as she squatted down to her level.

"I don't want it!" Her daughter repeatedly obstinately.

"Vaughn you pick it up and eat it right now! Or you'll be staying home. Do you understand? Now go. 1...2..."

Stephanie stood up with a quick sigh, thankful her daughter chose to listen. She may have threatened to keep her home but she really didn't want to. It was Valentine's Day after all and well, to be quite frank, she had plans for her husband and children's father.

Running a hand through her hair she shook her head as her husband Paul entered the kitchen. He had a big, dopey grin on his face and she could only imagine what he was thinking about. He obviously hadn't heard that exchange of hers with his stubborn little daughter.

"Hey babe," he greeted her, arms wrapping around her waist from behind as he planted a kiss to her neck. "When are we taking the little terrors to your parents?" He whispered to her. She leant into him for a moment, squeezing his forearms gently before removing herself from his hold.

"At 2. We almost weren't though, thanks to your little mini-me. She's too stubborn for her own good," she replied, patting his chest lightly as she moved over to the bench.

Paul frowned as he glanced over his children, taking the plate Stephanie silently handed to him. He sat down at the kitchen table, Stephanie following with her own plate of food. "What did she do?" He asked pointedly, looking over at Vaughn. That's who Stephanie meant whenever she talked about his 'mini-me'.

The four year old wouldn't meet his gaze as Stephanie answered, "She didn't want to eat her lunch. And she threw her food."

Paul shook his head. "Come on Vaughnie. You know you don't throw food and you have to eat your lunch. You have to start being a good girl. Okay?" He told her, trying to catch her gaze.

Stephanie discreetly rolled her eyes, so her girls wouldn't see as she leant over to Paul. "Just be lucky I didn't actually plan to keep her home," she whispered quietly to him, her hand resting on his thigh, squeezing purposefully, "I've got plans for you baby," she continued, pulling away with a wink.

She watched him shift in his seat for a moment, laughing quietly. "And I've got plans for you," he told her with that same dopey grin.

From across the table Murphy's brow furrowed. "What plans?" She asked her parents curiously.

Both Stephanie and Paul chuckled as they looked to their middle child. "Just special Mommy and Daddy plans. Nothing for you to worry about," Stephanie answered, thankful when the child turned back to her lunch without asking further questions.

* * *

At 3 o'clock Stephanie sighed happily as she walked back into their house children free. She loved their daughters but it was a rarity at times to just be alone with Paul. Sure they were away for Monday Night Raw and the SmackDown taping, but her father was around and there was always a thousand other people around too.

Time like this was rare and she absolutely loved it when they could just be alone and be together as husband and wife. With that thought in mind Stephanie swirled around to see Paul coming in behind her and launched herself at him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as her lips pushed against him, kissing him longingly.

After several long moments, Paul's strong arms holding her against him, they pulled away. He licked his lips as he looked down at her with that same dopey smile he'd been wearing earlier. "So what was that for huh?" He asked lightly, gently squeezing her sides.

Stephanie shrugged, smiling coyly as she looked up at him. "Maybe I just feel like molesting you in our hallway?" She teased, moving a hand down his body to squeeze his ass quickly. Paul's eyebrows raised at the action but he just chuckled as he looked at her.

Stephanie smiled sweetly then, leaning in to peck his lips once again. "Or maybe I just love you and want to kiss you. Though I'm sure you don't mind either option," she laughed, wrapping her arms around him once again.

"You're right, I don't mind," he told her with a light chuckle. "But it seems only fair that if you get to molest me, then I should be allowed to molest you," he told her lowly, hands moving over her body slowly, hands caressing her sides as he kissed her jaw and neck softly.

Stephanie smiled letting her body arch into her husbands touch. Her eyes fluttered shut as he continued to kiss and touch her, teeth sinking into her bottom lip gently. She could feel his hands slip under her shirt, running up and down her stomach before gripping her hips. Her eyes flashed open quickly when she felt him lift her up, her legs automatically wrapping around him as he walked towards the nearest wall, pressing her against it.

"Paul," she sighs, pulling his head to hers and kissing him heatedly. She can feel him, hard against her, as she rocks her hips into his eagerly. It sends desire through her body quickly as she clings to him.

After a moment Paul pulls away and just looks at her. He smiles as he takes her in, flushed cheeks, messy hair and a shy little smile adorning her features. "You're beautiful Stephanie," he breathes leaning in to kiss her slowly and lovingly once again.

His words redden her cheeks even more as she kisses him back happily. Her arms wrapped around him, keeping him close and their bodies pressed together. Her hips rolled against his unintentionally, causing a groan to escape his lips as he pulled away from her mouth.

"I want you baby," he told her gruffly, eyes connecting with her own.

"Then have me," she moaned, "I'm yours," she whispers as she kisses him again.

"Fuck," he growls at her words. The words never failed to turn him on and he kissed and sucked down her neck, determined to have her moaning and writhing for him. He was rewarded quickly as his name slipped breathlessly from her lips.

Several minutes later Paul decided that having her up against the wall just wasn't going to cut it. He set her down on her own feet as he took a step back from the wall, bringing her along with him. He glanced around for a more comfortable location as his eyes found the couch in the lounge room and he grinned.

"The couch Steph," he told her as her hands slipped up and under his shirt. She nodded, acknowledging his words, as she began to walk towards the couch, pulling him along with her. Their bodies stayed connected as they made the short walk, hands and lips making contact eagerly as they did.

"Off, now baby," she ordered as she tugged up his shirt, tongue flicking out over her bottom lip.

Paul grinned down at his wife moving his hands from her body to pull his shirt up and off. As soon as the garment was tossed to the side he pulled her into him again, lips descending on hers eagerly. His own hands worked quickly to strip her of her clothes, before laying her down on the couch in only her underwear.

Her hair sprawled out over the leather as she looked up at him panting. Her brows furrowed together for a moment as she watched him. Something was digging into her back and she shifted her body, twisting her arm underneath herself and pulling the offending item from beneath her. She couldn't help the giggles as she tossed the doll, which she recognised as Vaughn's, to the floor.

Paul let out a laugh as he saw her pull the doll from under her back. His jeans were off now as he climbed between her thighs, hands running up and down her smooth skin. "Vaughn would be horrified if she knew what Mommy and Daddy almost did on her favourite doll," he joked, leaning over Stephanie to kiss her again.

"Paul!" She exclaimed, slapping his chest lightly as she shifted a leg up around him.

She kissed him again though, hand slipping up from his chest around his neck and holding him in place. His body pressed deliciously against hers, pinning her to the couch as his hands traveled over her body. His lips moved from hers, kissing down her jaw and neck, settling against her collarbone.

One hand moved from massaging her breast to press against the couch beside her head, keeping the wrestler steady. His other hand slipped down between her legs, fingers rubbing against her through her underwear. Her hips rolled up against his hand, her legs spreading wider beneath him as she moaned.

"Baby please," she panted out, gazing up at him with lust filled eyes.

She used a leg to pull him closer, her hand pulling his face up against hers as she kissed him. She nipped at his lip, both hands running over his body and keeping him as close to her as possible. Slipping a hand between them she pushed his boxer briefs down and wrapped her hand around his hard length.

"Steph," he groaned roughly, hips bucking against her hand for a moment.

Stephanie smiled, tightening her hand around him slightly, and slowly pumping him up and down. Her movements stopped his own but she didn't mind, loving the fact instead, that she was bringing him pleasure. She circled her thumb over his tip, swallowing the following groan with an eager kiss.

"Fuck. I can't wait to have you inside me baby," she moaned against his ear, speeding up the pace of her ministrations.

A moment later she felt his hand on her wrist pulling her hand off of him as he knelt up between her legs. He looked down at her with desire before slipping a hand beneath her back and undoing her bra expertly, peeling it off and tossing it to the floor. He shuffled off the couch, pushing his underwear off the rest of the way as he watched Stephanie lift her hips to take off her own. He quickly took over, peeling her panties down her long gorgeous legs and throwing them carelessly towards the rest of their clothes.

Paul was between her legs again in an instant, spreading her thighs and pushing straight into her with a low groan. Stephanie's breathless gasp caused him to grin as he looked back over her. He pressed his left hand to her lower stomach, just below her naval, as the other swept over her clit quickly. Her hips bucked at the sensation before he was pushing them down again.

"Don't move," he ordered gruffly, and Stephanie bit her lip, nodding her head at the words.

His fingers pressed and rubbed expertly at her clit and Stephanie did her best not to squirm. The feeling of him filling her and his fingers on her clit was sending her body into overdrive and it wasn't long before she was a whimpering, moaning mess beneath him. His fingers sped up and quicker then she realised Stephanie was tumbling over the edge, her orgasm leaving her body trembling as she cried out his name.

Paul groaned as she came around him, his body jerking into her as he held her in place. After several moments, allowing her to catch her breath he leant down, toned chest pressing against her own as he kissed her almost sloppily. Her arms and legs both wrapped around him languidly as he slowly pulled out of her, a slight groan leaving her lips, before slamming back into her quickly.

"Fuck Paul!" She gasped, eyes opening wide as she looked up at him.

He caught her in another kiss as he continued his rhythm, slow and hard, her nails raking almost painfully down his back. She gasped and moaned loudly, face completely flushed and eyes wide, their gazes locked. Again it didn't take long before Stephanie's orgasm came and she was crying out Paul's name loudly. The feel of her walls tightening around him for a second time sent him over the edge and he unloaded himself in her with another thrust.

"Shit Stephanie," he muttered as he kissed her again, holding her close. He tried not to crush her with his weight, but still held her against him as he rested his forehead against the couch beside her head. "Fuck you feel so good. I love you baby," he murmured to her as she placed light kisses to his cheek and jaw.

"I love you too," she replied quietly.

They rested against each other, their breathing slowly coming back to them. Stephanie smiled as she rested her head back against the couch, looking up at her husband. There was an intimacy there, one she'd shared with no one but her husband and she didn't know how but it made her love him all the more.

The comfortable silence was broken by gruff words. "We've got reservations for seven Steph... We should probably get up and start getting ready," he told her quietly.

"I know," she replied softly, "But I'm comfortable," she pouted playfully.

Paul chuckled, leaning down to kiss her sweetly before lifting himself off her. As he sat up, Stephanie followed, shifting her legs from around his body as he stood up. She smiled as he held his hands out to her, taking hold of them to help pull herself up. Once standing he wrapped his arms around her again, holding her close as he looked down at her.

"I really do love you Stephanie. I'm very glad you said yes to me 11 Valentine's ago," he told her sweetly, that same grin on his face as he looked at her.

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh. "I'd never say yes to anyone else," she told him with a smile. "Even if you never married me, you were...are it for me. I'd be with you no matter what," she continued sincerely, leaning up and kissing him softly again.

Paul scoffed as he pulled away from the kiss. "As if I wouldn't have married you. I'm pretty sure your father would've killed me if I waited any longer," he laughed, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "You know he actually told me to hurry up and stop 'living in sin' with you. And he might have mentioned something about killing me if I got you pregnant out of wedlock," Paul laughed, shaking his head at the memory.

Stephanie pressed her lips together to try and stop her laughter but a moment later she dissolved into giggles. Her father was absolutely ridiculous at times, the moments Paul had just mentioned obviously examples. In what world did they live in which her father had ever tried to tell them, well just Paul, not to live in 'sin'?

"Oh baby," she gasped out between giggles, "I don't think he was serious."

Paul shook his head, insistent, "Maybe not about the living together thing. But knocking you up before we were married? I'm pretty sure he'd have made it look like a tragic accident," he told her seriously, eyebrows raised.

Stephanie bit her lip, rolling her eyes at her over dramatic husband. She knew of course that if she had been pregnant that one time 14 years ago, that her father would have hit the roof. Still, she didn't think he'd ever go so far as to kill Paul, especially considering he'd be the father of her child. Besides, her father loved being a grand dad.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have but if that makes you feel better, okay," she nods, pressing a quick kiss to his chest before pulling away from him regretfully.

Paul sighed, shaking his head, hands still wrapped around her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"To go get ready? You were the one who insisted after all," she reminded him with a smirk, untangling herself from his arms.

Paul sighed, pouting playfully as he watched her pick up their discarded clothes. "I guess I did," he huffed, trying to hide his smirk, "Are you going to have a shower?" He questioned, moving up behind her and pulling her flush against his body.

Stephanie smiled, sinking back against his toned chest and twisting her head to look up at him. "Are you offering to join me?" She asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He looked down at her, pressing against her deliberately. "Always," he grinned.

An hour and a half later the couple was finally ready. There had been several short intermissions but eventually they got there. They were just in the kitchen, about to leave through the door that connected the kitchen with the garage, when Stephanie suddenly pulled out her phone.

"Take a picture," she told him, passing off her phone.

"What?" Paul asked, looking confused.

"A picture of us. I'll tweet it or something. Let everyone know how happy the 'Authority' are," she laughs as she presses herself against him.

"Fine," he sighs playfully, bringing the phone up to position.

She made him take a few, so she'd have choices before kissing him fully again. She heard the click of her phone camera and pulled away, shaking her head. Taking her phone back off of him, she speaks.

"Enough, they don't need a photo of us making out," she laughs, taking his hand as they exit their kitchen.

"Why not? They've seen you molest me on live television," Paul shoots back with a chuckle, following her to their car. Stephanie just shakes her head, choosing to ignore him.

They get in their car quickly and as they're pulling out Stephanie opens her Twitter. 'Happy #Valentines Day! TripleH' She tweets, attaching her favourite photos to the post. She hits post before closing the app and slipping her phone into her purse. She reaches her hand over, entwining their fingers and squeezing gently as she smiles at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day baby," she tells him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Steph," he repeats back to her, bringing her hand up and kissing it lightly.

* * *

 _AN: This may or may not have been sitting, written, in my drafts since just after Valentine's day. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fluffy, smutty story. There was no real point to this story other then the fact I wanted to write Valentine's day sex._

 _I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT._


End file.
